GRAFITI
by Lee TaeRin
Summary: [Chap 3 UP!] Aku menangis. Mual. Aku memiliki semuanya. Aku punya keluarga,teman. Aku punya orang yang aku sayangi. Aku memiliki semuanya. Aku tidak kekurangan satu apapun. Tetapi, aku mengacaukannya. Aku yang menyatakan perang pada hidup. Aku yang meniup terompet kebencian. Aku yang tidak tahu bersyukur. An EXO Fanfiction. GS. Kaihun. Slight! ChanHun ChanBaek.
1. AKU

Aku hanya satu di antara seribu

Begitu katanya, aku unik

Tapi di antara semua, aku tetap satu

Yang mencari siapa diri ini

* * *

**A KaiHun Fanfiction**

**.**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Lee TaeRin Presents**

**.**

**GRAFITI**

* * *

**Seoul, 19 Juli 2014**

.

Kata Eomma, aku harus berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Itu cukup tidak adil. Aku _selalu_ berpikir sebelum bertindak. Selalu lho. Tetapi, herannya selalu salah. Selalu saja salah. Ada saja yang membuat tindakanku itu salah dan tidak sempurna. Seperti saja tadi, aku memang berhak marah seharusnya. Adik perempuanku, LuHan, minta diajarkan tentang kerangka karanganuntuk tugas Sastra Korea. Sementara aku, yang adalah pemimpin redaksi majalah sekolah, mempunyai beberapa _deadline_ yang harus kuselesaikan. Dan Eomma, alhasil marah. Katanya, aku lebh mementingkan kepentingan pribadi. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih kooperatif dengan adikku. Astaga… ini masalah _deadline _yang harus aku serahkan ke pencetak. Masih ada satu tenggat artikel yang belum aku selesaikan. Dan jujur saja, lebih baik bersikap koopertif dengan monyet di safari daripada dengan adikku yang satu ini.

Sekolahku dan adikku terpisah. Adikku sekarang ini kelas dua _Junior High_ di sekolah swasta, Hanyang High School. Sementara aku bersekolah di seolah berbasis internasional, Seoul International School. Appa adalah seorang diplomat. Sepanjang tahun ia tidak pulang ke Seoul. Sementaa ibuku adalah seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan alat-alat kecantikan. Ibuku adalah seorang dewi yang super sibuk.

Aku bukannya pura-pura tidak tahu. Tetapi aku merasa lebih baik menutup mata saja. Aku kerap kali menyalahkan Appa akan apa yang menjadi kesibukan Eomma. Kalau dari kulit, kami benar-benar keluarga yang hebat. Pekerjaan Appa dan Eomma benar-benar membanggakan. Tetapi, aku tidak sebangga itu. Aku lebih memilih Eomma sebagai ibu rumah tangga biasa. Mekipun pasti lucu; Eomma dengan celemek. Tetapi Eomma seringkali benar-benar sibu. Pulang jam delapan malam, kalau pekerjaanna sedang sedikit. Seperti hari ini, kadang aku mencoba mengerti mengapa Eomma lebih memilih memarahiku daripada adikku yang manja itu. Mungkin karena aku anak sulung. Bebannya lebih berat. Tidak adil juga, Eomma 'kan anak bungsu, mana tahu beban sebagai anak sulung?

Sekali lagi, bukannya aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu pernikahan Eomma dan Appa tidak selancar yang mereka idamkan. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah akibat. Akibat pekerjaan. Aku tahu Appa tidur dengan perempuan lain. Tetapi, aku lebih baik menutup mata saja. Toh aku sibuk dengan sekolahku yang menyebalkan itu.

Sahabatku benar-benar orang paling asyik. Dia tahu cara untuk bersenang-senang. Namanya, Byun BaekHyun, panggilannya BaekHyun. Dia sangat hebat membuatku tersenyum. Ada beberapa saat dimana aku sadar bahwa aku dan dia berbeda. Dia lebih spontan, misalnya. Tetapi persahabatan bukan berarti semuanya hrus serba seragam, 'kan? Aku sudah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak kelas 4 _elementary school_. Ketika aku masih jadi murid baru di sekolah. Aku pindahan dari Vancouver, Kanada, dan hanya dia yang mau cukup baik untuk menyapaku pertama kali.

BaekHyun tidak sempurna. Seperti aku pun tidak. BaekHyun disukai banyak orang. Dari sepuluh orang, sembilan menyukainya. Satu yeoja, sisanya namja. BaekHyun luar biasa disukai namja. Entah apa yang disukai, aku tidak bisa melihat. Tetapi, aku tahu BaekHyun adalah tipe yang agak _'bitchy'_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menempatkan ini, tetapi BaekHyun bangga. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik tidak tahu.

Aku tidak punya kekasih. Mungkin benar kata Yixing, kakak angkatku, bahwa aku ini terlalu 'mahal'. Dibandingkan dengan BaekHyun, aku ini bertolak belakang darinya. Awalnya, kata Yixing, dilihat dari baju. Semuanya bermerek. Yah… itu bukan salahku. Aku memang gila merek. Lalu dari bagaimana aku berbicara, menurut Yixing, aku ini agak sombong. Itu berusaha aku kurangi. Aku takkan berbicara lagi mengenai Shakespeare di depan hidung namja. Percuma, lagi pula. Tidak ada yang menanggapi atau peduli betapa _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ itu hebat. Yang mereka tahu hanya Romeo dan Juliet. Payah. Ketiga, menurut Yixing, karena aktivitas yang kini aku jalani. Dalam beerapa kasus, aku _diharuskan _bermain tenis dan golf. Seperti itu mauku saja. Itu sebuah tuntutan bila Eomma-mu adalah seorang Oh JoonMyeon. Eomma banyak bergaul dengan ibu-ibu _socialite_. Lalu juga katanya sekolahku menakutkan. Rumahku juga. Jelas-jelas semuanya menunjukkan bahwa aku ini orang yang berada. Kalau ada namja yang mendekatiku, itu hanya bisa karena dua alasan. Satu, dia belum kenal siapa aku. Dua, dia ingin uangku.

Aku agak tidak setuju dengan omongan Yixing. Aku punya mantan kekasih yang benar-benar hebat. Dan mungkin karena alasan dialah, aku tidak mau mempunyai kekasih dulu. Dulunya, mantanku –namanya Huang ZiTao, warga negara China—adalah orang yang peling dicari oleh seluruh penegak keadilan. Dari semua orang di sekolahnya sampai polisi. Ancamannya adalah penjara anak-anak. Gara-garanya, mantanku itu terlibat dalam pencurian mobil dan pemakaian narkoba. Tao, begitu panggilannya, akhirnya kabur dari China ke Korea, tanah kelahran ibunya. Entah bagaimana, Tao mempunyai kekuatan –yang begitu aku mau—untuk bangkit. Ia menebus semua kesalahannya. Ia terbebas dari semua tuduhan, dan kini ia sedang belajar di Cambridge. Aku salut padanya. Aku selalu sayang padanya. Di, dulunya, adalah namjachinggu yang paling kusayang. Tetapi, dia menduakan aku. Ia melanjutkan studi _senior high_-nya di China, ketika namanya bersih. Tentu saja. Tetapi, itu berarti hubunganku dengannya harus ditempuh dengan cara _Long Distance Relationship_ –hubungan jarak jauh—yang aku dan dia sama-sama bukan ahlinya. Dia mendua, kita putus.

Menurut BaekHyun, aku ini terlalu pemaaf. Terlalu baik, katanya. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan namjachinggu terakhir yang menduakannya. Mungkin tidak akan pernah. Kerena itu, dia begitu kecewa pada namja. Kuasumsikan itu adalah penyebab mengapa ia bisa mempermainkan namja begitu. Masuk akal. Tetapi bodoh. Aku tidak mau menilai apa yang ia perbuat. Itu haknya.

Tadinya aku dan Tao masih berhubungan, dengan _e-mail _. Tetapi, lama-lama ia mulai tidak membalas _e-mail_ yang aku kirim. Balasannya bolong-bolong. Mungkin karena ia sibuk. Mungkin karena ia sudah melirik yang lain.

Seputus dari Tao, aku dua kali berpacaran. Dua-duanya sukses babak belur. Kerena, aku tidak benar-benar niat. Aku masih dibayangi Tao. Sampai datang _dia_.

Aku punya seorang yang kusebut panutan. Entah panutan apa. Tetapi, dia benar-benar mengajarkan hal yang masuk akal. Namanya Do KyungSoo. Dia yang mengajarkan padaku bahwa ada hal percuma yang jangan dilakukan karena gengsi. Aku ingat kalimatnya, "Percuma kalau pacaran sekarang, entah mau dibawa ke arah mana. Sekolah belum selesai, nanti saja kalau sudah bisa tanggung jawab sendiri." Kalimat itu tak pernah aku lupakan. Karena itu, setahun belakangan ini aku betah 'sendiri'. Kini KyungSoo berada di Boston. Menekuni bakat hebatnya di bidang tarik suara.

.

.

LuHan baru saja berkata, ia tak butuh aku. Ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarku. Tanpa mengetuk. Dan, dengan wajah penuh kemenangan ia berkata, "Kalau kau tidak mau mengajariku, ya sudah. Aku sudah bisa!"

"Lain kali ketuk dulu," kataku jengkel. LuHan meleletkan lidahnya, membuatku geram.

"Keluar!" bentakku. LuHan langsung membanting pintu. Aku benci LuHan. Aku berusaha berdamai denga situasi bahwa aku ini anak sulung. Bahwa, dia memang _seharusnya_ lebih dimanja. Tetapi, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, _cukup_. Aku cukup kesal padanya, yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan denganku. Eomma sering memuji LuHan karena nilai Matematika-nya selalu bagus. Selalu sembilan atau sepuluh. Tetapi, aku? Kalau nilai Matematika-ku sampai menyentuh angka tujuh, aku akan mencium pipi LuHan denga sukarela. Aku benci Matematika. Benci Fisika. Tidak untuk yang lain.

Aku jauh lebih baik daripada LuHan dalam bermain piano. LuHan ahli dalam piano klasik. Tetapi, aku beda. Aku cukup mendengar sekali sebuah lagu, dan aku bisa memainkannya. Aku bisa bermain biola, dimana LuHan sering gelagapan. Aku ahli bahasa. Sampai saat ini aku bisa bicara empat bahasa. Lima, kalau ditambah dialek. Karena itu, aku adalah jurnalis dan pujangga hebat. Aku bisa menari, menyanyi, dan dimana LuHan payah. Aku –yang ini _tidak_ mungkin disamai LuHan—adalah pelukis. Bila dibandingkan – kalau aku boleh sombong—gambar LuHan hanyalah gambar anak TK bila dibandingkan denga lukisanku. LuHan harus menelan bahwa dalam banyak hal _aku_ lebih ahli.

.

.

Kamarku biru. Sebiru hatiku. Dengan malas, aku menyeret kaki dan duduk di depan monitor. Mengecek _e-mail_ atau sekedar melihat-lihat forum. Tahu 'kan? Ada suatu komunitas di internet, di mana kita bisa menyuarakan pendapat kita. Beberapa kali kita bisa berkenalan denga orang lain. Tetapi, biasanya aku tidak berkenalan. Karena di forum itu, aku tidak butuh pura-pura. Mereka tidak tahu siapa aku. Mereka hanya tahu _nickname_-ku. Hanya tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Mereka tidak tahu siapa aku.

From : Do KyungSoo ohmykungsoo

To : Bubble Oh bubblepainter

Sent : Thursday, July 17, 2014 9:17 PM

Subject : sparkly eyes

Mianhae, belakangan ini aku sedang tidak dalam mood bagus untuk balas email. Sekarang sudah jam 9:12, sebentar lagi berangkat kuliah.

Aku baik, kau bagaimana? Sudah ada namjachinggu kah? Haha

Cerita lah, kalau mau cerita. aku pasti siap jadi tempat sampahmu.

Umm, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan yang seperti Tao, bahkan lebih baik. Tenang saja, kalau itu memang untukmu juga tak akan kemana kok. :)

.

.

Suatu saat nanti. Mungkin aku akan menemukan yang sepertinya. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin yang seperti Tao. Aku ingin _dia_. Dia, yang mantan yeojachinggunya adalah seorang model. Sekarang pun yeojachinggunya adalah tipe-tipe model. Dan, aku menyukainya hampir setahun. Melihatnya aku ingin menjerit. Aku begitu senang. Tetapi, aku tahu dia dan aku selamanya mustahil. Kami berbeda tujuh tahun. Tetapi, dia. _Dia!_ Aku bisa gila memikirkannya. Aku begitu menyayanginya. Tetapi, dia adalah Hitam. Warna bayangan. Sesuatu yang mustahil. Lagi pula, mana mau dia denganku yang hanya murid kelas 1 _senior high_. Sementara dia? Hampir lulus kuliah. Aku sayang dia. Tetapi, cukup dalam hati saja. Aku sudah senang. Aku tidak mau mengganggu hubungan orang.

.

TBC

* * *

A/n: Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun~~ #elapkeringetsehun. Akhirnya saya kembali lagi ke dunia per-fanfictionan dengan membawa cerita baru—bukannya ngelanjutin cerita lama (baca: A Little Wish).

Maafkan saya para readers-nim, gegara berbagai berita tentang EXO kemarin—mulai dari Kris sampai BaekHyun yang bikin saya jadi unmood ngelanjutin fiction kemarin. Tapi tenang, sudah saya lanjutin kok, tinggal tunggu tanggal publishnya aja. Hehe..

Kali ini saya membawa fiction baru yang alurnya agak rumit, konflik agak berat dan bahasa yang –ah entahlah. Semoga berkenan di hati para readers-nim. Dan saya sangat senang bila ada diantara para readers-nim yang tidak hanya mampir dan membaca, tetapi juga memberikan sedikit kritik serta saran di fiction-fiction saya. Review dari kalian bisa jadi penyemangat dan _moodbooster_ buat saya untuk melanjutkan fiction-fiction abal saya ini.

So, mind to click the review button?


	2. Menyapa

Biar bulan mulai tenggelam,

Bintang akan tetap bercanda

Malam ini aku tersenyum

Malam minggu ini milik tawa

* * *

**A KaiHun Fanfiction**

**.**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Lee TaeRin Presents**

**.**

**GRAFITI**

* * *

Sekali lagi aku sadar bahwa aku ini cantik. Dan, aku punya penyakit yang mereka sebut _narcissism._ Biar saja. Sekali lagi aku melihat refleksiku di cermin. Hari ini aku memakai _summer dress_ birukeluaran Betsey Johnson, _peep toe _Kate Spade, dan _white cuff watch _bertengger sempurna di pergelangan tanganku. Tema hari ini putih-biru. Lalu aku mencari _hoop earrings_-ku, biasanya aku letakkan di kotak aksesori. Tetapi, mengapa hari ini tidak ada? Aku agak sensitif mengenai barang-barang yang hilang. Semua aku beli karena aku tahu itu milikku. Tercipta untukku!

"Ahn ahjumma!" dengan agak sewot aku menjerit. Ahn ahjumma tergopoh-gopoh mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Nde, nona?" suaranya terdengar gemetar. Aku maklum. Aku ini tipe yang jarang memarahi para _maid._ Aku memang agak dingin terhadap mereka, tetapi aku jarang menjeriti mereka.

"Siapa yang membereskan kamarku?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Saya, nona," katanya.

"Ahjumma menyentuh kotak ini, tidak?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Tidak, Nona," katanya. Sebenarnya aku kasihan juga. Ia hampir separuh abad. Sudah lama mengurus keluarga kami.

"Benar?" tanyaku curiga.

"Sumpah, Nona," katanya. Aku merinding. Aku bnci mendengar orang bersumpah. Orang bersumpah karena hal yang penting. Yang benar-benar penting. Bukan hal sepele seperti antingku.

"LuHan masuk kamarku tidak?" tanyaku lagi. Ahn ahjumma tampak tak berani buka mulut.

"Ahjumma? Aku bisa marah. Barangku hilang. Ahjumma tidak mau dipecat, 'kan?"

"Ani, Nona. Iya, kemarin waktu Nona pergi, Nona LuHan masuk," katanya menunduk.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih," kataku. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa ini kerjaan adikku yang kurang ajar. Aku mengetuk kamarnya dngan gedoran keras. Ahn ahjumma menatapku diam-diam. Ketakutan. Aku menangkap pandangannya. Tetapi, aku diam saja. Itu haknya.

"LuHan!" aku menjerit dan menggedor pintu kamar adikku lagi. LuHan keluar dengan wajah menantang. Teman-temannya sedang ada dalam kamarnya. Semuanya memandangiku. Antara benci dan kagum, kukira.

"Wae?" balasnya membentak.

"Kau mengambil _hoop earrings_-ku tidak?" tanyaku melotot. LuHan langsung menampik.

"Enak saja. Pakai otakmu, jamgan asal menuduhku!" katanya. Aku maklum akan perkataannnya. Tetapi, aku tidak maklum akan kebohongannya. Aku mendorong pintunya sehingga ia agak tergeser. Ia menjerit seperti oang gila. Aku tidak peduli. Aku menggeledah kamarnya. Lalu, aku melihat milikku, digenggam temannya yang berkacamata.

"Berikan padaku," kataku meminta. Temannya menyerahkan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jangan!" pekik LuHan memelototi temannya. Tetapi, aku menatap temannya dengan tegas. Anting itu ada di tanganku sekarang.

"Kau kalau menganggap sudah bisa tanpa aku, tak perlu mencuri barangku," katau sinis meninggalkan kamarnya. LuHan membanting pintu.

Tetapi aku tidak sebodoh itu. Hari ini Eomma libur. Dan, dia sedang berada di perpustakaan yang selantai dengan kamrku dan kamar LuHan. Ia langsung keluar.

"SeHun? Kau apakan LuHan?" tanyanya.

"LuHan mengambil antingku. Mencuri. Dia tak meminta izin," kataku kesal, menunjukkan antingku.

"Mungkin dia mau meminjam? Kenapa begitu saja kau sudah marah?" Tanya Eomma sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Jelas aku marah! Ini punyaku!" kataku kesal.

"Tapi, Eomma yang beli juga, 'kan?" Eomma berkata.

"Ini AKU yang beli. Dengan uangKu. Dan, aku tidak suka luHan pakai," kataku.

"Dia 'kan adikmu juga. Ada apa denganmu, SeHun?" Eomma denga nada heran bertanya.

"Dia harus minta izin, bukan mencuri. Eomma harus bilang pada LuHan," kataku sambil berlalu. Aku kesal. Marah. Aku membanting pintu kamar saking sebalnya. Benda ini milikku. Kubeli dengan gaji pertama sebagai ketua redaksi. Itulah enaknya sekolah di sekolahku. Semua hasil kerja dihargai. Dan, majalahku laku keras. Karena itulah _deadline _-ku penting. Apalagi majalahku itu bukan hanya dijual di dalam sekolah. Di luar sekolah juga sering dijual. Karena itulah, teman-teman LuHan memandangiku kagum. Aku pernah dipotret untuk _cover_-nya. Waktu itu _debut_-nya. Mereka merasa aku paling pantas. Aku setuju saja.

.

.

Aku senang sekali ketika teman-teman LuHan memandangiku kagum karena teman-temanku yang keren, berikut BaekHyun, yang datang kemudian dengan kostum yang tak kalah kerennya. Hari ini tema kita warna biru. Dan, mobil yang menjemput benar-benar mentereng. Tentu saja aku senang. Sementara LuHan, di antara teman-temannya, hanya dia yang paling keren. Aku agak bangga juga. LuHan tahu cara memakai baju agar tampak keren. Tentu saja teman-temannya yang ini tidak sebanding dengan LuHan. Mereka _masih_ didandani oleh Eomma mereka.

BaekHyun, Ren, dan Luna masuk dalam rumah dan menyapa Eommaku. Semuanya santai. Eomma juga. Ia tampak santai.

"Eomma mau ikut tidak?" tanyaku mengajak.

"Ani, Eomma akan ke _fitness center_ nanti," kata Eomma. Aku mengangguk saja.

"Kita berangkat dulu, Ahjumma," kata BaekHyun mengecup pipi Eomma, setelah aku mengecup Eomma. Eomma tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padaku dan teman-temanku.

"Bye, LuHan…" BaekHyun melambaikan tangan pada LuHan dan teman-temannya. LuHan membuang muka. Biarkan saja. Itu haknya.

.

.

Malam minggu ini kamu pergi ke sirkuit setelah sehrian mengelilingi mall. Sirkuit liar. Alasannya, bukan hanya karena hari ini –malam minggu ini—para bembalap yang sudah lama menghilang akan datang. Kebanyakan mereka menghilang kaena mulai sibuk kerja atau sibuk kuliah. Atau malah sudah berkeluarga. Tetapi, alasannya karena hari ini tidak ada batasan. Dan, ada lima tim paling hebat yang akan bertanding hari ini. Karena itu, hari ini akan ramai. Mobil-mobil mentereng. Ditambah namja-namja keren.

Jarang sekali ada mobil tanpa _streetlight . _Hanya dua. Salah satunya yang diparkir Ren. Tetapi mobil ini _ceper_. Dan, sudahlah, ini lebih mobil fesyen daripada mobil untuk balap. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat lagi jarang ada mobil yang bukan mobil fesyen. Rata-rata mereka pamer karena berduit, jadi tidak ada yang keberatan untuk memodifikasi mobilnya. Banyak dengan _boost_ Nitrous agar mungkin tampak keren. Sekali suntik langsung tancap. Tetapi, untuk yang mengetahui seni dan kepraktisan dalam balap, tentunya memilih Turbo. Tetapi, aku bukan ahlinya.

Sekarang sudah hampir fajar. Aku tahu Eomma tidak pernah setuju aku pulang pagi. Tetapi, Eomma harus mengizinkan aku untuk yang ini. Dan, untungnya Eomma mengerti. Langit menggelap. Tetapi, asap dan lampu mobil dimana-mana. Deruman mesin terdengar membelah malam.

Jam tiga. Aku sudah lelah. Dari tadi aku dikenalkan dan berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal. Tetapi, dari pakaian dan mobilnya aku tahu mereka semua orang-orang yang tahu benar cara menghabiskan uang orang tua. Aku lebih respek pada kelima pembalap dari kelima tim yang akan balapan. Mereka, desas-desus umurnya bukan lagi remaj. Katanya sudah melegenda, mereka itu. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu satu dari lima tim yang ikut. Mungkin mereka berlima bukan tipe yang sembarangan menjejal-jejalkuan suspensi dengan _bodykit_ yang besar-besar, dan dengan wing yang selebar meja makan.

Aku mengantuk. Bosan melihat mereka yang 'membuka' dengan balapan lintasan lurus. Bosan juga menunggu bos-bos itu datang. Tetapi, derumannya terdengar. Dan, mereka yang sama mengantuknya dengan aku langsung menengok. Sebuah GT-R muncul. Semua bersorak. TaeYang tersenyum di dalamnya. Disusul 911 yang di dalamnya duduk JongHyun. Keduanya berusia dua puluh delapan. Tetapi masih berjiwa muda. Sebuah Aventador muncul. Aku tidak percaya. Itu ChanYeol! ChanYeol alumni Seoul International School! Lalu Ferrari muncul, pengemudinya bernama DongHae. Aku agak merinding. Mungkin karena aura yang dipancarkan sekitarku yang begitu senang. Atau…

Karena Evolution hitam itu muncul. Dan _dia_, berada di dalamnya. Tampak dingin seperti biasanya. Tampan seperti biasanya. Hitam karena mobilnya. Hitam karena bajunya. Hitam karena interiornya. Serba hitam.

BaekHyun menyikutku. Ia tahu aku suka pada dia. Tetapi, dia adalah hitam. Meskipun aku berlari sampai jatuh dan mungkin mati, ia takkan menghampiriku. Ia akan terus pergi dariku. Aku takkan menggapainya. Tetapi, ia keren!

Mesin-mesin dimatikan. Orang-orang dimunduri. Aku baru tahu begini rasanya bila benar-benar berada di sebuah balapan liar. Kelima mobil itu berjajar. Tidak merapat. Tetapi, cukup rapat. Deru turbo mengaum-aum bagai music. Aku tidak menggandrungi mobil, tetapi aku suka suaranya. Sorak sorai terdengar. Taruhan digantung. RPM diset.

"YAK!" bendera berkibar.

Mereka melesat. Start Evo hitam itu paling akhir. Tetapi, pengemudinya tampak tenang-tenang saja. Keempat mobil lainnya saling menyalip dan saling mendahului. Evo hitam mengikuti saja. Tidak banyak bacot. Tikungan pertama, Evo hitam itu menyalip GT-R. an GT-R itu putus asa membalas. Tetapi, tidak bisa disalip balik. Lintasan lurus. Ferrari kini di belakang Evo hitam.

Kata mereka, ini adalah Tiga Raja. ChanYeol, JongHyun, dan _dia_. Sekali-kali Evo hitam mencoba menyalip 911. Tetapi tampaknya JongHyun begitu andal memegang kemudi mobilnya. Evo hitam itu tampak tersenyum. Dibanting stirnya ke kiri, 911 menghadang. Tetapi, Evo htam itu bukannya ingin menyalip dari kiri. Ia mengambil kesempatan itu dan menghantam kanan 911 sebelum mobil yang satu itu sadar bahwa bayangan tersebut sudah menyalipnya. 911 mencoba berbagai cara membalas. Tetapi, ini hebatnya Evo hitam itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalipnya jika ia berada di depan.

Sekarang ChanYeol dan _dia_. Sesekali Evo hitam dan Aventador setara berjajar. Kecepatannya sama-sama luar biasa. Mereka menikung. Jantungku berdebar. Udara panas dan lengket. Kotor pula. Tetapi, aku ingin menunggu. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang menang.

"Daebak.. dua-duanya seumuran. Sama-sama muda. Tumben anak muda menang." Kata teman Luna –MinHo.

"Biasanya?" Tanya baekHyun.

"Biasanya JongHyun mengang. Tapi, mereka berdua memang rival sejati." Kata MinHo.

"Tumben Kai ikut balapan liar," kata Luna. Hatiku berdebar makin kencang. Aku selalu menghindari namanya. Aku SELALU menghindari namanya. Karena, nama itu bagaikan gunung yang meletus jika disebutkan. Keringat dingin mengucur. Aku begitu menyayanginya. Kim JongIn. Namanya begitu. Kai, begitu ia dipanggil. Kai, pengemudi Evo hitam.

Lintasan lurus. Evo hitam menjajari Aventador. Keduanya bersaing ketat. Saling menjajari. Saling melirik. Entah mengapa, Evo hitam seperti tersenyum. Senyum misterius yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Aventador tampak sudah kalah. Ia hanya membalas senyum Evo hitam dengan anggukan. Lalu, deruman Lancer Evolution itu menggarang, memblokir jalan Aventador. Membelah malam di atas yang lain. Menguasai aspal bagai raja tengah malam. Senyuman kemenangan ada di sana. ChanYeol tidak bisa lagi menggas. Mobil mereka sama hebat. Teknik Kai lebih unggul. Evo hitam berhenti. Ia dikerubungi orang-orang. Aku tersenyum saja. Lagipula aku tak bisa apa-apa.

Aventador berhenti di belakang Evo berwarna hitam itu. Kai dan ChanYeol sama-sama keluar. Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan saling merangkul. Seperti sahabat lama. Mungkin memang sahabat.

Aku kenal Park ChanYeol. Dia alumni SeoulInternational School. Berkali-kali dia datang untuk _briefing_ tentang aturan-aturan dalam tim basket. Bebrapa prestasi pernah ia buat ketika ia an angkatannya masih berada dalam tim basket SIS. Katanya, SIS adalah dewa. Tidak boleh kalah.

Wajah ChanYeol sangat familiar. Aku yakin ChanYeol pernah melihatku. Aku juga yakin dia tahu siapa aku. Aku pernah bertanya pada _Coach_ Robson, seorang pelatih dari Minnesota, Amerika Serikat, apakah aku boleh mewawancarai tim basket sekolah kami yang superior itu. _Coach_ berkata bahwa aku lebih baik mewawancarai ChanYeol. Karena, _Coach_ mendefinisikan ChanYeol sebagai "_Thebeauty of _basket." Aku langsung tertawa di tempat. Demikian juga, ChanYeol yang saat itu berada di sana. Ia juga tertawa. Dan aku tahu, dia tahu siapa aku.

"Sapa saja, SeHun! Aku tahu kau kenal dengan ChanYeol," kata BaekHyun berbisik. ChanYeol dan Kai mendekat kearah kami. Mungkin mereka menuju stan minuman. Aku berdebar. Sapa. Tidak. Sapa. Tidak. Sapa. Lima jari saja cukup. ChanYeol dan kai di depan mata.

"Hai," aku menyapa. ChanYeol dan Kai sama-sama menoleh.

"Eh, SeHun ya?" ChanYeol berkata. Aku tersenyum mengangguk. Kai tidak peduli, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling. Lalu Ren berkata Eommanya telepon. Maka, aku melambaikan tangan pada ChanYeol. Kai tampak memandangi kami tak acuh. Apakah ia tahu kalau aku sekarang ini adalah juniornya? Apa dia ingat akan aku?

.

.

TBC

Big Thankseu to:

RanHwa19, daddykaimommysehun, KusnentiKyuKai, Nagisa Kitagawa, urikaihun, , kihae forever


	3. Dengan Hati

Rasa itu kugenggam

Kulukis di atas kanvas

Tetapi cinta adalah hitam

Sesosok yang jauh di atas

* * *

**A KaiHun Fanfiction**

**.**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Lee TaeRin Presents**

**.**

**GRAFITI**

* * *

.

Rapat OSIS hari ini makan waktu lumayan lama. Aku ketinggalan satu jam pelajaran. Hari ini aku semrawut. Kacau balau. Karena:

1. Lima hari lagi aku ulang tahun ke-16. Tidak ada yang menyinggung.

2. Amber belum selesai mengetik artikelnya. Besok harus diserahkan pada pencetak.

3. BaekHyun terlibat kasus lagi. Anak ini tidak pernah kapok terlibat masalah. Ia ketahuan memalsukan tanda tangan surat panggilan.

4. Aku kehilangan _post-it_ tema majalah bulan ini.

_5. Miss _Elizabeth baru saja meminta aku melukis untuk pagelaran seni dua bulan lagi. Tiga lukisan.

.

.

Karier akademikku adalah sesuatu yang membanggakan. Mungkin aku memang bukan di bidang Matematika dan Fisika. Lagipula aku masih kelas sepuluh. Kelas sebelas aku baru memilih subjek pelajaran. Dan, tentu saja aku memilih Matematika dua unit. Matematika di kelas sebelas terbagi dua, yang susah dan yang mudah. Yang mudah hanya dua unit, yang susah tiga unit. Aku akan mengambil yang mudah. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Meskipun bila mengambil Matematika tiga unit, akan lebih memuluskan jalan menuju universitas. Mungkin LuHan akan, tetapi, aku? Tidak. Tidak-tidak, terima kasih.

"SeHun, ini bahan yang kau cari. Sudah aku _print_. Butuh _research _juga, ya? Bahannya setebal ini?" Yuri menyerahkan dua puluh lembar fakta yang berhasil dia kumpulkan mengenai _Spontaneous Human Combustion_ (SHC), yakni proses pembakaran tubuh manusia tanpa dipicu factor dari luar. Artikel ini untuk halaman sains. Aku tidak tahu gunanya apa. Tetapi, begitulah aku menentukannya. Dan lagi, ini bukan tugasku. Aku hanya menurunkan bala bantuan. Biar JongDae yang gila sendiri menulis artikelnya. Menelitinya memang menyenangkan. Apalagi fenomena ajaib seperti itu. Bayangkan, tubuh manusia gosong dengan sendirinya? Tetapi ini 'kan _insolvent mystery_, tidak ada konklusi yang jelas pada akhirnya.

JongDae berada di kelasnya ketika au masuk. Ia langsung menghampiriku. Aku menyerahkan tumpukan dokumen SHC itu padanya. JongDae merengut membacanya.

"_Spontaneous Human Combustion_? Kenapa ini?" tanyanya. Aku memutar bola mata sambil menjelaskan.

"Karena ini jarang ada yang tahu. Coba kau hitung dari seluruh sekolah. Mungkin bisa dihitung jari, siapa saja yang tahu," kataku.

"Tapi, apa tidak lebih baik kita membahas yang lain? SHC ini 'kan tidak jelas akhirnya," kata JongDae. Ya… tetapi ada dokumentasi BBC yang menunjukkan ini pernah terjadi.

"_Okay_, kalau yang lain misalnya apa?" tanyaku menantang.

"SARS?" ragunya

"SARS? Astaga. Ini sudah 2014 dan kau masih ingin membahas SARS?" kataku.

"Tapi, menginformasikan. Kita bisa memberitahu mereka bagaimana penelitiannya, sudah sampai mana. Kalau SHC? Ini bukan sesuatu yang menjadi bahan makanan sehari-hari," kata JongDae.

"Kalau kau mau membahas SARS, aku bisa mengusulkan pada _Miss_ Elizabeth untuk membuat rubric kesehatan. Kau bisa puas membahas SARS disana," kataku. Final.

"Tapi—" JongDae baru akan menyampaikan debatnya lagi. Aku memotong.

"Ti… tik," kataku pergi.

.

.

Terkadang aku lelah. Aku tidak tahu apa gunanya aku bkerja. Memang benar aku digaji. Tetapi, aku lebih tidak tahu lagi mengapa aku sekolah. Aku benci sekolah. Ini benar-benar melelahkan. Khususnya, ketika aku harus _peduli_ dengan rumus-rumus linear. Ampun, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa fungsi rumus-rumus linear itu. Dan bila digunjingkan soal prestasi, memang benar sebagai ketua redaksi, prestasiku lumayan. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak punya alasan mengapa aku perlu sekolah. Aku ingin menjadi pengacara. Tetapi, apa semua peraturan tentang hokum itu diajarkan di sekolah? Mereka mengajarkan tentang vektor, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan studi suatu kasus dengan rumus fisika. Mereka mengajarkan tentang persamaan rumus kuadrat yang aku tidak mengerti fungsinya. Untuk APA?

Aku seringkali bertanya. Untuk apa aku sekolah? aku benci. Untuk apa nilai-nilaiku harus bagus? Untuk Eomma? Eomma seringkali berkata, "Jika nilaimu bagus, Eomma bisa membuktikan pada Appa kalau Eomma adalah ibu yang baik. Eomma berhasil mendidikmu."

Tapi, apa? Tanpa dibuktikan juga, Appa tahu kalau Eomma itu ibu yang baik. Dan lagi, Eomma berhasil mendidik? Mendidik apa? Bahakan, untuk mengajarkan LuHan saja Eomma tidak sukses. Eomma hanya membayar uang sekolah dan para _maid_. Sisanya, ia tidak peduli. Aku sering kali lelah. Terkadang aku ingin mati saja. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup. Aku lelah.

Aku tidak keberatan bila saja mereka mau menurut padaku. Kalau saja JongDae tidak protes, aku rela saja bekerja. Tetapi, mereka sering kali protes mengenai topic yang sudah kutentukan. Dikira udah menentukan bahan? Tidak. Kita harus tahu kira-kira tema apa yang komersil. Dan, SARS? Itu sudah—_please_—bertahun-tahun yang lalu. _Miss _Elizabeth bisa terkena serangan jantung jika aku mengajukan topic tentang SARS untuk rubrik sains.

Karier akademikku membanggakan. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Kalau untuk membuat Appa tahu bahwa Eomma sukses mendidikku, bagaimana kalau Eomma saja yang sekolah?

.

.

Jung Ahjussi menurunkan aku di lobi tempat les melukis. Aku menaiki tangganya, memasuki elevator. Sesekali melirik-lirik. Siapa tahu _dia_ terlambat sehingga satu elevator denganku. Tetapi, sampai pintu elevator itu menutup tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang masuk. Aku memijit tombol lantai lima. Menghela napas, menyadari betapa bodohnya aku berharap seperti tadi. Sudah jelas _dia_ tidak mungkin terlambat.

Kelas itu bau terpentin seperti biasa. Berderet-deret kanvas ditegakkan. Ketika aku masuk, sapaan dan sapaan bersahut. Lalu, aku melihat stan di sebelahku seharusnya kosong. Tetapi, hari ini ditempati oleh seorang yeoja berambut pirang pasir.

"Nugu?" tanyaku pada TaeMin, temanku.

"Murid baru. Belum ada yang mengajaknya berkenalan," katanya. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil tempatku.

"Hai," sapaku. Ia balas tersenyum.

"Kau murid baru, ya? Aku SeHun," kataku. Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang aku sambut.

" SooJung," katanya. Nama itu membuatku terserang kilat. Tetapi, nama SooJung bukan hanya satu, 'kan?

"Kau pasti sudah lama melukis? Bisa masuk _grade_ dua ini," kataku. Ia mengangguk.

"Eum.. tadinya karena namjachinggu-ku suka sekali melukis. Dia juga disini, di _grade _empat. Kelas orang-orang pro," katanya. Sekali lagi aku bagai disambar. Karena dia berada di _grade_ empat. Dan, yeojachinggunya bernama SooJung.

"Oh, siapa?" tanyaku.

"Kim JongIn. Tapi dia biasa dipanggil Kai," katanya. Dan aku tersenyum, tidak berkata lagi. Harusnya aku berpegang pada semua prinsipku bahwa aku membenci orang dengan huruf awalan 'S', seperti SooJung dan mantan Kai yang seorang model, Suzy.

Mungkin mantan Kai—Suzy—adalah yeoja terakhir yang ia seriusi. Tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Tetapi, Suzy memutuskan Kai begitu saja. Alasannya? Dia bilang Kai menghalangi kariernya sebagai model. Padahal aku tahu karena Suzy telah berhasil menggaet seorang musisi hebat yang bisa mendongkrak kariernya sebagai model. Menurut teman-temanku, Kai sempat stress. Mungkin stresnya belum hilang sampai sekarang. Karena, aku tidak yakin Kai serius dengan SooJung.

Dari tempat inilah aku mengenal Kai. Saat itu Ahn Saem, guru melukisku menunjukkan karya Kai yang hebat. Lukisan abstrak dengan dominasi warna hitam. Seperti warna kesukaannya. Tidak mudah membuat gradasi dengan dominasi warna hitam. Tetapi, Kai dengan suksesnya melukis lukisan yang akhirnya dipamerkan di pagelaran seni internasional. Kemudian, aku baru tahu kalau dia ternyata hobi otomotif. Ia adalah salah satu pembalap gelap. Maka, aku rela memohon-mohon pada Eomma untuk pergi Sabtu lalu. Aku tidak menyesal. Dia tahu aku. Dia pernah melihatku. Tetapi, kenapa aku tidak berani berkenalan?

"Annyeonghaseyo.. bagaimana liburannya?" Ahn Saem menyapa, memotong lamunanku. Semua tersenyum dan berkata serempak,

"Baik.." Ahn Saem tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah prism segitiga dari kaca. Warna-warna pelangi terlihat dari sana. Saking banyaknya wrna, aku tahu ini sulit.

"Kalian sekarang akan membagi warna-warna ini. Kita pernah melukis warna dari benda padat. Sekarang kita melukis warna dari benda transparan," katanya tersenyum. Anak-anak mengeluh.

Kanvas aku berdirikan, dengan palet yang berisi warna-warna dari cat minyak yang bercampur terpentin. Aku senang melukis. Kugambar garis mejanya. Meja kayu yang penuh ukiran seni abad pertengahan. Lalu, kugambar dulu _outline _prisma itu. mulailah cat minyak beraksi. Aku memakai kuas nomor satu untuk memudahkan. Lalu aku mulai mewarnai dengan kuas nomor empat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku suka ketika kuasnya menyentuh kanvas. Dimana baunya menguar.

Aku merasakan seperti getaran kecil di seluruh relung jantungku. Aku tahu bahwa ini adalah jiwaku yang melukis. Sesuatu yang kulakukan dengan alasan. Aku menyukainya. Aku menuangkan seluruhnya diriku, seutuhnya diriku dalam refleksi cat. Tanganku bergerak seakan berdiri sendiri. Aku tidak menyukai objeknya. Tetapi, aku menyukai bunyi basah yang terdengar setiap kali cat menyentuh lukisan basah. Aku menyukai sapuannya. Aku menyukai baunya. Aku suka rasanya. Aku suka warnanya. Ini seperti hanya… ini seperti aku, berada dalam duniaku, dimana hanya ada aku. Sendiri. Dalam apa yang kusukai. Aku tersenyum sepanjang lukisan. Aku menyukainya.

Dan, di sana pintu membuka. Ia tersenyum. Kai. Kai berada dalam kelasku. Wajahku memerah. Ku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi, wajahku memerah dan tanganku gemetaran. Aku lupa tadi aku sampai dimana. Yang aku tahu aku sedang melukis sebuah benda berwarna-warni. Terkadang memang banyak senior yang masuk ke kelas. Untuk mensurvei, mungkin. Tetapi, aku gemetaran. Seperti musik dalam diriku yang bernyanyi dengan sendirinya. Ahn Saem berbincang sebentar dengannya. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku ingin mendengar tawanya. Aku igin berada di dekatnya. Tetapi, aku terlalu… _takut_. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Aku berpura-pura konsentrasi pada lukisanku. Tetapi, aku tahu ia memandang ke arahku. Mungkin juga kearah yeojachinggunya.

Ia berkeliling sekitar kelas. Aku tak peduli lagi. Ia berhenti pada masing-masing orang sekitar satu menit. Lalu mendekati SooJung. Sekitar tiga menit. Apa aku terlalu banyak memakai warna biru? Sebelum aku sadar, ia sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Lukisannya bagus." Suaranya rendah. Aku mengontrol diriku, tersenyum, dan berterima kasih. Ia mengamatinya lama. Aku seakan tidak tahan. Tanganku bergerak lagi. Tetapi… entah mengapa, begitu _nyaman_ berada di dekatnya. Jantungku berdebar, aku ingin lari darinya. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Seakan ia menarikku untuk tetap berada di sampingnya. Begitu _aman_. Aku tidak tahu prasaan apa ini. Hatiku berdegup kencang. Tetapi, hangat. Entahlah. Aku memakai warna merah lembut.

"Lukisannya bagus," katanya lagi.

Aku menoleh padanya. "Jeongmal?" aku bertanya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Kesannya hangat," katanya tersenyum. Lalu, ia menuju depan kelas. Hangat. Seperti orang jatuh cinta. Entahlah. Aku senang.

.

.

BaekHyun tertawa melihatku. Aku sudah meminta Jung Ahjussi menjemput BaekHyun sebelum menjemputku. Aku ingin teman bicara. Aku bernyanyi, tak peduli suaraku cempreng atau jelek. Aku begitu senang. Aku ingin menjerit! Aku begitu bahagia. Yang bisa terlihat hanyalah aku yang tertawa. Aku hanya ingin tertawa. Aku hanya bisa bahagia. Aku jatuh cinta! Aku begitu menyayanginya. Aku memeluk BaekHyun, lalu membuka kaca jendela dan menjerit sekuat tenaga. Sampai pengendara mobil sebelah menoleh. Tetapi, aku tidak peduli. Hanya ada Kai di dunia ini. Tidak peduli ia sudah mempunyai yeojachinggu atau apa. Aku hanya bisa bahagia. BaekHyun tertawa, lalu ia membuka kaca jendela juga, menjerit lagi. Jung ahjussi kelabakan. Tetapi, aku hanya bisa tertawa. Aku menertawainya.

"Kim Kai! Aaaaaaa!" sorakku. BaekHyun tertawa.

"Aaah… yang sedang jatuh cinta. Arra, arra," godanya. Aku tersenyum saja. Lalu, aku terdiam. Mengulang lagi rekaman dimana ia memujiku sambil tersenyum. Memutar ulang rekaman suaranya. Aku jatuh cinta! JATUH CINTA!

"BaekHyun! Aku sayang Kai… aku sayang dia!" sorakku ketika separuh rohku masih melayang-layang beserta semua kenangan tentang dirinya.

"Tembak lah…" kata BaekHyun.

Aku lau terdiam. "Dia sudah punya yeojachinggu," kataku. Kini seluruh tubuhku utuh berada dalam mobil. Malah, mungkin melesak dalam jok. Kuceritaka tentang SooJung. Mataku hampir berair. BaekHyun menatapku. Seakan ia mengerti. Aku menganggap semuanya penting. Menganggap BaekHyun penting. Hanya dia yang mengerti aku.

"Kau tahu, SeHun. Kau terlalu baik. Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kuambil Kai dari dulu," kata BaekHyun.

Aku tenggelam lagi dalam keputusasaanku. "Aniyo. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga," kataku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya berkenalan," tanya BaekHyun.

Aku takut! Tapi….

"Shireo. Aku takut kalau kami berkenalan, aku tidak lagi suka dengannya. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai tidak suka lagi padanya. Aku sayang dia, Baek," kataku. Aku tidak tahu sedang bicara apa. Tetapi, aku benar-benar takut. Dan, BaekHyun tampaknya mengerti.

"Aish, kalau kau sudah sayang padanya, bagaimanapun dia, kau pasti tetap sayang," kata BaekHyun.

"Mungkin. Ah, molla. Kau, bagaimana kau bisa bersama namjachinggumu sekarang?" tanyaku. BaekHyun tertawa. Ia sekarang sedang jalan dengan namja yang benar-benar ia mau. Hanya untuk menambah koleksinya, mungkin. Atau, hanya sebagai alat yang—

"Aku bosan dengannya. Besok dia mengajakku nonton, kau mau ikut? Tenang saja, dia yang bayar. Hahaha… maaf, ya. Buat apa kau punya namjachinggu kalau tidak kau manfaatkan untuk membayari ini itu?" katanya santai. Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan. Namja untuknya hanya sebagai bank, kartu kredit, atau apalah namanya.

"Tega, kau," kataku.

"Coba kau pikir. Lebih baik kau punya namjachinggu jelek tapi bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau daripada namjachinggu yang tampan, bertubuh atletis tapi pelit setengah mati. Yaa… tapi kalau bisa sih yang pertama dan kedua. Yang pertama untuk mainan, yang kedua untuk pajangan," tawanya. Aku salut akan kekejamannya dalam masalah ini.

Aku memandangi sahabatku ini dengan tatapan antara prihatin dan salut. Itu haknya. Aku tetap akan menyayanginya, walaupun seandainya ia adalah buronan polisi. Aku akan menyembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidurku agar tidak ada yang tahu. Aku akan mengusir LuHan jauh-jauh. Aku tetap ngobrol dengannya seperti sekarang. Dia adalah belahan jiwaku yang lainnya. Aku takkan tahu cara hidup tanpanya. Aku memeluknya lagi. Ia kaget.

"Neo micheosso? Memang orang jatuh cinta bisa gila, ya?"

.

.

.

.

Iya. Orang jatuh cinta itu bisa gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Big Thankseu:

Rizsasa, choimellooo, daddykaimommysehun, urikaihun, RanHwa19, Nagisa Kitagawa, , Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, KusnentiKyuKai

.

A/N: Annyeonghaseyooooo~~ akhirnya saya update Grafiti juga.. #ElapKeringetBaekHyun. Masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini kah? Hahaha

Mianhae kalau updatenya lama sekali. Akhir-akhir ini susah banget dapet feel Kaihun. Banyaknya malah HunKai. Hadehh. Masa ya, tiap youtube-an, yang ada si Kai sekarang jadi kelihatan imut. Yang SeHunnya jadi keliatan manly banget. Mana sekarang si SeHun jauh lebih tinggi dari Kai. Astaganaga.. kembalikan maknaeku yang imut itu! #GarukGarukTanah

Udahan ah sesi curhatnya. Pokoknya saya akan tetap pada pendirian saya. KaiHun selamanya!

Sooo, riviewnya saya tunggu lhoo.. kamsahamnida readers-nim..

#LambaiLambaiArtikelJongDae


End file.
